Reconquistando a Iwa-chan
by MimichanyCanina
Summary: La típica pelea por una típica situación, los llevo a un muy grave y doloroso desenlace, tanto para el setter como para su estrella. Oikawa intentara por todos los medios (con ayuda del equipo) recuperar a su pareja, circunstancias que dejaran en ridículo a mas de alguno, pero como bien dicen: La gente hace locuras por amor. Yaoi Oiiwa, espero le den una chance 3
1. Chapter 1: Prólogo

Muajajaja hello everybody, aquí Mimi con un nueva historia OikawaxIwaizumi, esta vez de varios capítulos algo cortitos, lo que este seria como una especie de prólogo (no pude evitarlo simplemente los amo *-* )

Tiene algo de drama, pero es compensado con muchas ridiculeces, así que no se depriman :D  
>Haikyuu y sus hermosos y sexones personajes son propiedad de Furudate Haruichi :3<p>

En fin, sin mas que agregar ni aburrir, disfruten la lectura ^-^

* * *

><p>Oikawa frunció el ceño mientras observaba a su amigo de la infancia y actual pareja, conversando con unas coquetas kohais, aunque el vice capitán ni se percataba de ello, molestando aún más al brillante setter.<p>

- Odio que te hagas el lindo con esas niñas de primero – refunfuñó Tooru cuando ya estuvieron solos, encaminándose hacia la cafetería.

- ¿De qué demonios me hablas idiota? – cuestionó Hajime, alzando una ceja.

- De cómo te coqueteaban y tu ni cuenta te dabas.

- ¿Celoso acaso? – una sonrisa divertida se posó en los labios del rematador estrella.

- ¿Por qué debería? Tú eres el de la falta por no ponerme la debida atención – reprochó acelerando el paso – y como castigo, comerás sin mi grandiosa compañía – declaró para perderse de la vista de Iwaizumi al doblar en un pasillo.

_**~(^w^)~**_

La práctica de la tarde había finalizado sin problemas ni retrasos aparentes, aunque nadie deseaba montar una escena a causa de la tensa atmósfera que había entre el capitán y el as del equipo cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban.

Todos estaban listos para ir a cambiarse, cuando un grupo de unas siete chicas rodearon a Oikawa apenas tuvieron la oportunidad, como siempre sucedía. Iwaizumi al ver aquella tan acostumbrada situación, arrugó el ceño y apretó la pelota de vóley que acababa de recoger, la cual no dudo en lanzársela a la cara cuando vio a una rubia colgarse de su brazo.

- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso Iwa-chan?! – se sobó la nariz - ¡Y justo en el rosto! – el más bajo se aproximó con un atemorizante semblante, espantando a las muchachas, algunos de los miembros del equipo e intimidando a Tooru.

- Armaste un enorme escándalo antes del almuerzo, pero yo tengo que guardar silencio cuando tú lo haces de manera tan descarada – recriminó fastidiado, tomando al armador del cuello de la polera.

- ¡Pero si esto es lo mismo de siempre! Tampoco es como si fuera a salir con alguna de ellas – alcanzó las manos que lo sujetaban, colocando una seductora sonrisa – no necesitas ponerte celoso Iwa-chan~

- Eso es lo que más me tiene harto – lo empujó con fuerza, llamando definitivamente la atención de los que se atrevieron a quedarse – solo soy yo el que siempre termina así – largó un enorme suspiro – no eres más que un arrogante presuntuoso.

- Aunque digas eso, estás tan enamorado que no soportarías el estar sin mí – espetó altivo, mas temblaba internamente.

- A esto me refería exactamente – se cruzó de brazos – y yo no estaría tan seguro de ello.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – un deje de nerviosismo y temor se reflejaron en sus irises chocolate.

- Que a partir de hoy… lo nuestro se acaba – sentenció firme.

- Me parece bien – concordó Oikawa, luciendo inusualmente serio.

Todo el lugar quedó en un auténtico y tétrico silencio, nadie del equipo se esperaba que Hajime dijera aquello y que Tooru las aceptara tan tranquilamente. Mas cuando el rematador abandonó la estancia, el capitán cayó de rodillas al suelo, rompiendo en llanto.

- ¡Iwa-chan TTwTT! – gimoteaba en posición fetal.

- ¡Oikawa/Oikawa-san! – los que quedaron, corrieron preocupados a "consolarlo."

- Esto es lo que consigues por tratar de hacerte el rudo – bufó Issei, ayudándolo a levantarse – deberías aprender a mantener tu boca cerrada.

- No tienes que ser tan cruel con alguien a quien le acaban de romper el corazón – sollozó cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

- Pero mires como lo mires, es culpa tuya – remarcó Hanamaki sin emoción real.

- Makki, tú también vas solo a culparme - los de tercero contenían sus ansias de golpearlo, después de todo entendían que cruzaba por una situación difícil.

- Primero que todo Oikawa-san, deje de llorar – le pidió amablemente Kindaichi.

- Si, luces patético – recalcó el azabache de tercero, haciendo gimotear nuevamente al setter.

- Matsukawa-san, no ayudas a callarlo – siseó el de primero haciendo suspirar a los demás.

- ¿Y si lo ayudamos? – propuso Kunimi a lo que el capitán le miró con ojos destellantes, al contario del resto que lo hizo con desconcierto.

- Estás loco – se negó automáticamente Takahiro – no seré la niñera de nadie.

- Es una molestia y pérdida de tiempo – espetó Issei. Antes de que Oikawa volviera a su berrinche, los dos de primero se miraron, intercambiando la misma idea, para luego tomar a los dos de tercero y al libero, formando un pequeño círculo.

- Piensen esto senpais – murmuró Yuutaro – si lo dejamos como esta, seguirá llorando como viuda en un funeral.

- Iwaizumi se encargara de callarlo – refutó Makki.

- Saben tan bien como nosotros que aparentara estar bien frente a la causa de esto por su maldito orgullo – los otros luego de pensarlo unos momentos, asintieron rendidos, dándole la razón al cabeza de nabo.

- Por eso si los ayudamos a que vuelvan, todo será como antes – agregó Akira esperando convencerlos de una vez por todas.

- Tienes un punto bastante sólido – admitió el líbero – Oikawa-san suele ser irritante, pero ahora… - miro al que nuevamente estaba en posición fetal – yo me apunto – aseguro Watari.

- Aunque sea un enorme dolor en el trasero, lo prefiero siendo un idiota brillante y golpeado por Iwaizumi que así, por lo que cuenten conmigo – afirmó Hanamaki.

- Supongo que no queda de otra – cedió finalmente el pelinegro inexpresivo – recuperemos a nuestro capitán – todos pusieron las manos al centro como cuando lo hacen antes de cada partido.

- ¿Terminaron de secretearse y dejar de lado a su pobre capitán a quien le acaban de romper el corazón? – reprochó sorbiéndose los mocos, a lo que los demás rodaron los ojos rogando por paciencia.

- "Después nos la cobraremos por todas las molestias" – pensaron todos al unísono.

- Más bien nos poníamos de acuerdo en cómo te ayudaremos – corrigió Kindaichi con el tono más amable que encontró mientras Kunimi le auxiliaba a levantarse.

- ¿Ayudarme?

- Si, te ayudaremos a reconciliarte con tu amorcito para que dejes de ser un incordio lloro- Makki le dio un suave codazo al pelinegro para que se abstuviera de hacerlo llorar una vez más.

- Así que ¿qué nos dices? ¿Te atreverías a arriesgarte por él? – Tooru agachó la mirada unos momentos, luego volvió a alzarla con las mejillas infladas.

- ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que tiene que ir tras el estúpido de Iwa-chan cuando fue el quien me pateo? – Replicó haciendo un enorme desprecio al negarse a mirarlos – él es el que debe pedirme que volvamos a estar juntos – todos resoplaron agotados, habían olvidado un pequeñísimo detalle, su capitán era igual o incluso más testarudo que su "ex pareja".

- Sabes que él no lo hará, aunque su vida dependiera de ello – argumento el colorín.

- Aunque se sienta muy culpable o arrepentido, dará por hecho que tú lo reemplazaras con la primera falda que se te cruce – Oikawa se giró para encarar a Matsukawa mas este prosiguió – todo este tiempo le has dado razones de sobra para llegar a esa conclusión, como lo que provocó el quiebre – el castaño cambió su semblante infantil a uno dolido.

- ¿Qué proponen entonces chicos? – todos sonrieron al ver que cedería y los oiría tranquila y seriamente.

- Primero debes dejar ese estúpido e innecesario orgullo de lado – ordenó Kunimi – ya que para esto quizás quedes bastante ridiculizado – el capitán a regañadientes asintió.

- Y tendrás que dejar de ser tan coqueto con las chicas – agregó Shinji, sobresaltándolo.

- Pero Watacchi, no puedes pedirle a un ave que no enseñe sus plumas – replicó alterado, mas todos afilaron la mirada, acallando su berrinche.

- Bueno señor pavo real, si quiere recuperar a su novio tendrá que arrancarse las plumas si es necesario – dijo amenazante el N°2 – recuerda que por tu absurda actitud de gigolo el chico se molestó en primer lugar.

- Al menos llámame galán – refunfuñó en voz baja ofendido.

- No te oí – Issei puso su mano en la oreja al fingir que no escuchó el reclamo.

- Lo hare – todos se cruzaron de brazos, asintiendo orgullosos de los grandes avances de su capitán – entonces demos comienzo al plan: _**"Reconquistando a Iwa-chan"**_ – alzó el puño en alto volviendo un poco a su entusiasta actitud.

- ¡OSU! – secundaron todos imitando al setter.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? un asco, cierto? xD Bueno, como sea que lo hayan encontrado, me gustaría saber su mas sincera opinión con respecto a este, para saber si están interesados en que lo siga subiendo o simplemente me tire a un pozo u.u<p>

Gracias por leer y espero leerlos en la próxima

bye bye ^w^


	2. Chapter 2: Día Uno

Hi hi =D aqui Mimi con el segundo capitulo de esta historia.  
>Siendo sinceramente honesta xD, jamas espere que me fuera bien con ella, por eso agradezco mucho mucho a toda la gente que le dio una oportunidad e incluso me dejo sus lindos reviews, me hicieron muy feliz ^^, ahora puedo quedarme tranquila ya que no tendre que tirarme a un pozo(?)<p>

Intentare actualizar cada dos o tres dias, ya que los capitulos no creo que me salgan muy largos. Y tratare de cumplir sus peticiones y/o sugerencias, ya que siéntanse en la libertad de escribirme XD

En fin, disfruten el capitulo y primera fase del plan de Oikawa y los chicos ^^

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Día uno.<strong>_

Hajime caminaba por los pasillos medio decaído, no había dormido nada la noche anterior, el asunto con su idiota amigo le había afectado más de lo que hubiese querido e imaginado, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. No quería verse como un perro idiota y cínico pidiéndole volver, no cuando había sido el quien terminó la relación.

- ¿Cómo mierda lo voy a enfrentar después de lo de ayer? – como vice capitán del equipo, tenía responsabilidades y no podía darse el lujo de ignorar al castaño brillante.

A unos cuántos pasillos del melancólico rematador, se hallaban los muchachos arreglando los últimos detalles de la sorpresa preparada para Iwaizumi, la que consistía en la 1°Fase del "grandioso" plan para que estuvieran juntos nuevamente.

- Todo en su lugar Oikawa-san - reportó Kindaichi.

- Excelente, ahora debemos esperar a que-

- Iwaizumi-san viene cruzando por el pasillo de los de primero - informó Watari despegándose de su celular.

- Bien muchachos, es hora de irnos y dar comienza a la fase uno: _**Demostrarle mi gran amor a Iwa-chan **_- espetó con entusiasmo y aura demasiado brillante.

- Lo que digas, larguémonos antes que llegue y nos mate a todos - declaró Hanamaki arrastrando a Tooru fuera del salón.

Pese a que los chicos se habían asegurado de que nadie entrase mientras ellos alistaban todo, no habían contemplado dos pequeños detalles. Uno era que el N°4 podría haberse distraído con algo, tardando su arribada al lugar, lo que llevaba a lo segundo, no sería el primero en ver lo que ellos con tanto esmero hicieron.

Al pararse enfrente de la puerta del salón, oyó varias risas burlescas provenientes de este, así que algo extrañado, Hajime la abrió con algo de prisa para ver qué era lo que les causaba tanta gracia. Apenas puso un pie en la estancia, todos guardaron silencio, incómodos y temerosos ya que el humor de este era bastante conocido. El moreno alzó una ceja aún más confundido del extraño actuar de sus compañeros, mas cuando se fijó en la gran pizarra de adelante, y específicamente en lo que en ella había, comprendió todo inmediatamente.

- ¡VOY A MATARLO! - declaró hecho una furia precipitándose a esta con un notorio sonrojo, aunque no se podía asegurar sí de la irá o la vergüenza por el contenido.

Habían dibujados varios Ai Ai Gasa (*) con el nombre completo del setter al lado izquierdo y el del mismo al derecho. Pero lo peor de todo era el enorme corazón ROJO hecho en el centro con un pequeño escrito en el:

_**Oikawa-san  
>E<br>Iwa-chan  
>4ever<strong>_

Borraba aquellos torpes dibujos y letras como sí su vida dependiera de ello, imaginando en el proceso como asesinaría lenta y dolorosamente a su amigo de la infancia. No sólo había expuesto que estaban, bueno, que tuvieron una relación, sino que ahora iba y lo ridiculizaba enfrente de todo el salón.

- Definitivamente de está no te salvas Kusokawa - gruño audiblemente haciendo desaparecer los últimos trazos.

Al terminar, se dio media vuelta, topándose con las miradas aún desconcertadas, confusas y una que otra molesta de las chicas (fans de Oikawa) sin embargo sólo bastó que arrugara aún más el ceño y los fulminara con la mirada, para que todos volvieran a lo suyo, o fingieran hacer algo que no fuera prestarle atención al As y la pizarra.

- Creo que la primera fase fue un fracaso - informó Makki observando el salón con unos binoculares desde un árbol junto al resto - será mejor que no vayas a clases hasta después del tercer período - le aconsejó al armador que estaba en una rama más abajo temblando aterrado de lo que le haría sí lo capturaba.

- Soy hombre muerto - masculló hundiéndose en penumbra.

- Te advertimos que fueras más discreto - regaño Kunimi - pero como siempre, tienes que exagerar todo - resopló agitando suavemente su cabeza.

- Yo sólo quería demostrarle mi gran amor por él - replicó el de orbes chocolate.

- Mas no era necesario informárselo a toda la clase - afirmó exasperado Matsukawa - ¿crees que a Iwaizumi le gustara ser el centro de atención y de crítica de tus admiradoras? - puntualizó haciendo reconsiderar a Tooru su anterior movimiento.

- Quiero rosas blancas en mi funeral - sollozó bajándose del árbol.

- Hubieras escrito la carta como te dije en un principio - volvió a sermonearle el azabache de primero, bajando al igual que el resto a excepción del N°3, quién seguía observando a Hajime con los binoculares.

- Le escribí la cursi carta - admitió levemente ruborizado al rememorar las horas que pasó confeccionándola - pero después de esto no creo que la lea.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro - sonrió de lado, dejando la vigilancia y saltando del árbol para unirse a sus compañeros.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - cuestionó el capitán desconfiado de aquella oración.

- Simple intuición - decidió guardarse para sí lo que había visto, quería disfrutar un poco más las extrañas y entretenidas circunstancias que atravesaba el castaño - mejor vayamos a clases antes que suene el timbre - todos confusos decidieron obedecer al colorín a excepción de Oikawa que se encaminó a la azotea para refugiarse hecho bolita en el más recóndito rincón, esperando que la ira del más bajo se apaciguara al menos lo necesario para que no destrozase su rostro con su puño de acero o algún balón de vóley.

Se estarán preguntando que fue exactamente lo que Makki-chan vio y calló, ¿cierto?

Cuando Iwaizumi se dirigió a su puesto, hallo un sobre sin nada escrito además de su nombre, junto a una rosa roja. Teniendo claras sospechas del autor de dicha nota, quiso en un primer instante hacerla pedazos, incendiarla y arrojar las cenizas al mar, pero porque sabía que era de él, no fue capaz ni de arrugarla, por lo que con inusual precaución la abrió y se dispuso a leer el dichoso contenido.

_"Para Iwa-chan:_

_Sé muy bien que en este momento debes estar furioso por lo que hice en la pizarra, que incluso podrías considerar comprarte un muñeco y hacer vudú con él para verme sufrir lenta y dolorosamente-"_

Iwaizumi dejó escapar una ligera risa, definitivamente después de todo, el chico brillante y molesto lo conocía tan bien como vice versa. No le dio más vueltas y prosiguió la lectura.

_"Sólo quiero que sepas que aquello fue una pequeña muestra de lo que siento por ti y un ejemplo de lo que haré de ahora en adelante para demostrarlo, ya que como vez o mejor dicho lees, soy un cobarde orgulloso que no se atreve a decírtelo a la cara. Prometo hacer hasta lo imposible para recuperarte, porque como decía el corazón, Tú y Yo Por Siempre Juntos._

_Always yours  
>Oikawa".<em>

- "Siempre tomando el camino largo y difícil" - pensó divertido, metiendo la carta devuelta al sobre y guardándolo en su bolso - "bueno, sí es lo que quiere le pondré alguno que otro obstáculo" - miró a las chicas que lo contemplaban de reojo con mala cara - "después de todo también quiero que aprendas una o dos cosas" - se acomodó en su lugar ya con sus ánimos recompuestos, inclusive podría decirse que mejorados.

* * *

><p>Si llegaron hasta aqui nuevamente, muchas gracias por leer :D y espero sinceramente verlos en la proxima actua.<p>

bye bye ^^


	3. Chapter 3: Día dos

_Wow, primero que todo, lamento haber tardado en actualizar cuando había dicho que no lo haría... me siento mentirosa TTwTT y segundo, gracias por sus lindos comentarios, en verdad no creí que esto que escribí por mero impulso resultara ser "bueno", me hace tan inmensa y estúpidamente feliz :D_

En fin, sin mas que agregar, disfruten el capitulo :3

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Día dos.<strong>_

Después de organizar sus pensamientos y reponerse del hecho de que Iwaizumi no lo asesino tortuosamente por la osadía del día anterior, aunque se sentía levemente decepcionado de no recibir siquiera un pelotazo de parte del moreno (Oikawa desarrollo un lado masoquista después de pasar tantos años junto a Hajime); el grupo decidió dar el siguiente paso.

_**Fase dos: sugestión a través de terceros.**_

Kindaichi, Kunimi y Watari convencieron, después de rogar durante muchas horas, al N°4 para que los acompañase tras las clases, aprovechando que no había entrenamiento, a una cafetería. El objetivo, hablar muy bien de su "adorado" capitán, logrando así que Iwaizumi reconsiderase su reciente ruptura. El problema, lo testarudo y los muchos años que llevaba conociendo a Oikawa, por lo que sería bastante difícil persuadirlo de lo contrario.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que quieren? - cuestionó mientras le indicaba su pedido al rubio mesero.

- ¿Tenemos que tener un motivo para querer pasar un buen rato con usted? - replicó Kunimi con fingida indignación.

- ¿Creen que me tragaré eso con lo desesperados que estaban para que viniera? - cuestionó incrédulo - vamos chicos, son kohais de Oikawa, pueden mentir mejor que esto - declaró dando un bocado a su comida mientras los otros reían nerviosos.

En otra mesa del local, tres jóvenes de tercero escuchaban la conversación por medio de un micrófono que traía consigo Kunimi. Matsukawa y Hanamaki no sabían si reírse de la honestidad de Iwaizumi o de la "disimulada" apariencia del castaño, quien portaba un sombrero, una bufanda, un largo abrigo y los lentes de sol… nadie diría que estaba de encubierto.

- Sé que Iwaizumi no debe saber que estamos aquí, en especial que tú lo estas espiando – espetó burlesco Issei.

- Pero solo un idiota usaría esas gafas en un día nublado e ingresaría a un local con calefacción así de abrigado, señor obvio – puntualizó Takahiro, mofándose también de Tooru.

- No se burlen de su capitán – exigió avergonzado – además fueron ustedes los que dijeron que viniera de incognito – después de mirarse entre ellos, los otros dos rieron nuevamente.

- Bueno capitán, nunca esperamos que salieras con algo así.

- Como siempre, superas nuestras expectativas – ambos alzaron su pulgar en aprobación.

Oikawa dejó escapar un bufido, irritado por el sarcasmo de sus compañeros. Optó por concentrarse en la charla que continuaban manteniendo Hajime y sus kohais.

- Pero Oikawa-san tiene sus puntos buenos – refutaba Watari al ver que Iwaizumi continuaba hablando mal de él.

- ¿Quieren convencerme de ello? – el brillante camarero que le recordaba a su idiota amigo le dejó sobre la mesa su nuevo pedido – interesante… muy bien, escuchemos que tienen – les desafió con una sonrisa maliciosa marca Oikawa.

- Es alguien alto, atractivo y popular con las chi-

- Idiota – siseó Kunimi dándole un codazo a Kindaichi – no puedes decir eso cuando eso fue lo que causó que terminaran – masculló para que solo el cabeza de nabo lo oyera.

- Cierto – golpeó su palma con su puño al percatarse del "minúsculo" detalle – olvide eso Iwaizumi-san, empezare de nuevo – el mencionado bebió un poco de _mocaccino_ – lo que iba a decir es que él es alguien muy atento con-

- Solo con lo que se refleja en el espejo – cortó mordaz el vice capitán – ese sujeto solo es atento con su desagradable apariencia – el castaño, ahora tachado de narcisista, se atragantó al oír aquello salir tan naturalmente de la boca de su estrella.

- Pero es muy buen observador, sabe cómo sacar el máximo potencial de cada jugador – agregó el líbero.

- ¡Ha! No me hagas reír – se mofó mientras llamaba otra vez al mesero – eso es algo que aprendió después de muchos años de criticar a los chicos que decía que eran inferior a él y no merecían ser notados.

- Se preocupa-

- Solo porque le son de utilidad en cada juego – declaró, interrumpiendo a Yuutaro – créeme que cuando salgamos de tercero, ni siquiera recordara nuestros nombres – los menores ya habían perdido absolutamente todas las esperanzas, al igual que los mayores en la otra mesa, creyendo que la fase dos había resultado en una absoluta derrota y pérdida de tiempo.

- En verdad tiene una muy mala apreciación hacia ti – espetó Makki con algo de lastima.

- Quizás deba dejar todo como esta… - Oikawa esbozó una vaga y melancólica sonrisa contemplando la calle – para Iwa-chan no soy más que un egocéntrico que solo utiliza a la gente, y si me soportó hasta ahora fue porque es estúpidamente amable – suspiró rendido – después de todo siempre dice que soy el tipo de persona que no puede dejar a la deriva.

- Oikawa, eso no es…

- Lo lamento chicos, por hacerles perder el tiempo en esto y… gracias por intentar ayudarme aun cuando era inútil – sentía que lloraría y más cuando oyó la voz del N°4 por el pequeño aparato de espionaje.

- _'Si eso es todo muchachos, entonces me-_

_- 'Puedes confiar en él' – _se adelantó Akira con desesperación, mas renuente a darse por vencido.

- _'Siempre se ocultaba detrás mío cuando alguien lo molestaba o gritaba que no lo golpearan en el rostro, no creo que eso pueda llamarse confiable' – _era oficial, habían fallado… o eso pensaron hasta que Hajime prosiguió – _'pero como en cada maldita ocasión, termina superando mis expectativas, obligándome a contar con el idiota… y no solo hablo de vóley' – _finalizó pidiendo la cuenta.

Todos enmudecieron, sus pupilas brillaban intensamente ya que finalmente el atacante lateral había "dicho" algo bueno del armador. Por su parte, Iwaizumi al recibir la factura de la comida, arrastró la silla al levantarse, sobresaltando a todos cuando se encaminó sin titubear a la mesa de los otros de tercero, y más cuando golpeó la mesa con una mano cuando estampó el papel allí.

- Fue bajo usar a tus inocentes kohais – declaró el moreno, fulminando al castaño que se negaba a mirarlo.

- B-bueno, creí que eso te ablandaría – admitió Oikawa, hundiéndose en su lugar – además dijiste que yo soy bueno cuando los utilizo – después de un sepulcral silencio, la suave y tosca risa del As rompió la tensión.

- Aunque esperaba algo mas exagerado como la estupidez de ayer… debo de admitir que fue una jugada decente – elogió, logrando que el capitán se atreviera a mirarlo.

- Iwa-chan~ - las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos.

- Pero eso no significa que hayas ganado – se dio media vuelta, apagando su aura cegadora – espero algo mejor señor setter – agitó su mano retirándose finalmente del lugar.

- No será victoria, pero podemos decir que la fase dos fue un éxito – palmeó el colorín su espalda, logrando hacer llorar a Tooru desconsoladamente – tampoco es para tanto Oikawa – intentó calmarlo pero este negó suavemente limpiando no muy elegantemente sus lágrimas.

- Creía que Iwa-chan nunca más me dirigiría la palabra – comentó ya más tranquilo.

- Entonces como el buen capitán que eres y como pago de nuestra grandiosa e indispensable ayuda – tomó la cuanta que le entregaba el mesero más la que el moreno había dejado en la mesa – te encargaras de esto – anunció Issei colocándose de pie al igual que Hanamaki – adiós Oikawa – informaron ambos, precipitándose a la salida al igual que los de primero que después de agitar su mano, salieron del lugar.

- Claro chicos, no es-

No pudo terminar la tan despreocupada frase al ver el total del monto, sobre todo la cifra de lo que probablemente su querido amigo había consumido. En un principio quiso acriminarse contra su equipo, pero después se tranquilizó, más que mal habían logrado un avance entre sus testarudos senpais, por lo que agradeciendo haber traído más dinero consigo, se encaminó a la caja que era atendida por un pelinegro que intentaba golpear al rubio mesero por alguna razón, quienes les recordó a el mismo con Iwaizumi en sus ya no habituales días, lo que lo motivo a seguir con aquel loco plan de ganarse nuevamente el corazón de este.

* * *

><p>Creo que no ridiculice mucho a Oikawa pero es lo mas que resulto estando en ese lugar :3 perdon si quedo aburrido pero prometo compensarlo (espero) en el proximo y utilizando la grandiosa idea de <strong>alguienquemira,<strong> en verdad tu sugerencia me dio risa al imaginarme las posibles situaciones xD

En fin, en verdad muchisimas gracias a todos por darse el tiempo y por darme a mi la oportunidad de compartir esto, no saben cuanto los amodoro por eso *-* y espero nos encontremos en la proxima

bye bye ^w^


	4. Chapter 4: Día tres

Me descubrieron! - se tira por la ventana xD  
><em><strong>Artemisa Cipriano <strong>_descubriste a mis otros infiltrados, pensé que habían pasado desapercibidos ¬w¬; Efectivamente son Kise y Kasamatsu, a quienes adoro tanto como Oikawa e Iwa y espero alguna vez escribir de ellos.

En fin, dejare de desvariar y proseguiré con lo que les es relevante, el nuevo capitulo de la humillación, digo plan de Oikawa para recuperar al bello Iwaizumi *-*  
>Nuevamente gracias a <em><strong>alguienquemira<strong>_ por la idea; y obviamente a todos los demas por darse el tiempo de leerlo y dejarme sus hermosos reviews, los aprecio enormemente ^^

Bueno, dejare la charla barata y los dejare leer en paz  
>disfruten la lectura.<p>

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Día tres.<strong>_

- ¿Lo trajiste? – cuestionó Matsukawa, mientras el castaño rebuscaba algo en su bolso.

- Qué clase de pregunta absurda es esa– dejó sobre la mesa una pequeña caja envuelta por un paño de color rosa intenso – sin esto, _**la**_ _**Fase Tres: Conquistando el estómago de Iwa-chan**_; no tendría sentido.

- Claro, lo que digas – Makki decidió ignorar el puchero del setter.

- Entonces... ¿qué es lo que haremos? – preguntó Kindaichi señalando la caja de almuerzo.

- Bueno, esta vez Oikawa-san tendrá que hacerlo por su cuenta – aseveró Shinji – el problema será...

- Cómo logrará que acepte el bento – espetaron todos al mismo tiempo, para luego largar un enorme suspiro.

- Lo peor sería que Iwaizumi-san te lo arrojara a la cara, que también es lo más probable que ocurra – afirmó Kunimi a lo que los otros asintieron repetidas veces en concordancia.

- ¿Tienen alguna idea para que mi rostro no termine golpeado y cubierto de comida? - preguntó con demasiado miedo, mientras imaginaba dicha situación.

- Que tal si pruebas con un estilo tsundere - propuso Kindaichi obteniendo expresiones de confusión del resto.

- ¿Tsundere?

- Ya saben, la chica fuerte de los mangas que nunca acepta su amor, y que si hace algo para llamar su atención, inventa una excusa tonta - explicó con simpleza, logrando iluminar los cerebros de todos.

- Si vamos a usar a las chicas de mangas Shoujo como referencia, a Oikawa definitivamente le quedaría la que llama la atención a consciencia, molesta y exageradamente brillante - siseó burlesco Matsukawa.

- ¡Hey!

- No creo que sirva - intervino Akira, cortando el reclamo del mayor - después de todo, Oikawa-san es así usualmente.

- ¡No ayudas Kunimi-chan!

- Sería mejor algo más sencillo y que no implique abrir la boca - está vez fue el líbero quién interrumpió el berrinche del castaño - que sea algo tímido e inocente, una actitud que incluso Iwaizumi-san pueda encontrar adorable.

- Supongo que algo distinto tampoco es mala idea - Hanamaki golpeó amistosamente la espalda del armador - te dejamos a ti la elección - Tooru resopló molesto e indignado.

- Técnicamente tendré que comportarme como las chicas de esos mangas rosas - aceptó resignado.

- Esperamos una gran actuación de usted, capitán - este rodó los ojos ante el evidente sarcasmo.

Se encaminaron a sus respectivos salones. Oikawa en su trayecto intentaba decidir por cual proposición inclinarse, sinceramente ninguna le convencía y las tres eran igual de humillantes, pero le aliviaba tener ideas innovadoras... y que no tuviese que vestirse de chica para llevarlas a cabo.

Las clases de la mañana transcurrieron más rápido de lo esperado, por lo que ahora los alumnos se disponían a dejar la sala para ir en busca de comida. Tooru repasó su plan una última vez antes de darse el valor de dejar su puesto e ir al de Iwaizumi. Este dejó de guardar sus cosas al notar la presencia y silueta del mayor, algo confuso de lo que sea que cruzase por la cabeza de aquel excéntrico setter; al igual que el resto de los chicos, que de alguna manera habían llegado a tiempo para observar desde una distancia segura en la puerta, aquella escena.

- ¿Creen que lo hará? – cuestionó Yuutaro aun incrédulo.

- Bueno, eso es lo que parece – dijo con sorna Issei al ver que Oikawa dejaba caer la caja sobre el escritorio del rematador.

- ¿Y esto? – contempló curioso el paquete sobre su mesa.

- Estas ciego Iwa-chan, es un bento – el moreno frunció el entrecejo – no me sorprende que no los conozcas ya que supongo que ninguna chica te ha hecho-

- Se exactamente lo que es Kusokawa, solo quiero saber por qué diablos me estás dando esto Bakakawa – gruñó, insultándolo con naturalidad.

- Iwa-chan, no acortes los insultos.

- Estúpido Oikawa – corrió divertido, mas intentó no mostrarlo en su rostro.

- Olvídalo – decidió dejarlo pasar y proseguir con el plan – acepta lo que el Gran Oikawa te ofrece.

- ¿Y por qué Oikawa-san me está dando almuerzo? – Tooru desvío la mirada, tratando de lucir indiferente.

- No es que lo haya hecho para ti ni nada por el estilo, sólo dio la casualidad de que hice demasiado – lo miró de rojo con un ligero tinte camín en sus mejillas – y recordé que siempre comes en la cafetería, y yo, como el amable capitán que soy, decidí darte esto.

- Ya veo – soltó un largo suspiro – pues, no lo necesito – se levantó y lo arrojó a las manos del armador.

- Espe-

- ¿Tienes algo más que decir? – Se detuvo con aura desafiante – además, dijiste que no lo hiciste por mí, ¿por qué debería querer algo así? – concluyó para dejar en el salón a un desconcertado Oikawa.

- Wow... nunca pensé que vería a Oikawa-san perder en lo tsundere – espetó un asombrado Kunimi.

- Eso demuestra que Iwaizumi-san no se queda atrás en actitud – acotó Kindaichi.

- A mí me sorprende que realmente hicieras eso – se mofó indiscriminadamente Matsukawa, golpeando suavemente la espalda del castaño.

- Es una pena que haya fallado, supongo que te falto exageración – agregó Hanamaki imitando a Issei.

- Esto no se acaba hasta que se termine el descanso – declaró con una sonrisa, antes de salir corriendo tras el moreno.

- ¡Tú puedes capitán! – animaron los chicos viendo como este repudiaba la idea de una derrota, mas siguiéndolo de cerca, de ninguna manera se perderían de la posible humillación de su capitán, y más ahora que estaba en el pasillo, frente a las miradas de todos los alumnos que transitaran por ahí.

- ¡Iwa-chan espera! – le gritó, logrando que se detuviera para darle alcance.

- Te dije idiota que no aceptaría-

- Recién te mentí – le cortó cambiando drásticamente a un tono más alegre y melodioso, perturbando al atacante lateral – la verdad es que si lo hice para ti – le sonrió brillando más de lo normal y de lo que estaba acostumbrado el más bajo – vaya Iwa-chan, no puedes tolerar ni una pequeña broma.

-…- Hajime continuó observando al chico en silencio y sin cambiar su expresión fruncida, poniendo a Oikawa nervioso.

- Y ya que contiene el gran amor que siento por ti, no te queda de otra más que aceptarlo – le tendió la caja sonriendo aún más amplia y brillantemente, sin conseguir aun una reacción del vice capitán.

- Repugnante – masculló en un bufido, pasando por el lado del ya no tan brillante setter, para perderse en el pasillo.

Sabía que era el centro de atención de todas las miradas, si bien antes hubiera amado aquello, ahora le importaba bien poco. Se mordió el labio inferior, definitivamente no esperaba ni quería utilizar la idea del líbero, pero situaciones críticas requerían medidas extremas… pero definitivamente no se vestiría de chica, al menos no ahora ya que no contaba con la vestimenta adecuada.

Iwaizumi por su parte no sabía exactamente como sentirse, si irritado por las ocurrencias del castaño que cada vez eran más vergonzosas y no le importaba hacerlas frente a tanta gente, o divertido de estas mismas, después de todo no era común verlo comportarse así, y sinceramente el saber que era por él que hacia estas cosas le hacía feliz.

Al llegar a la entrada de la cafetería, visualizo al armador apoyado en la pared con la cabeza gacha y bastante tranquilo, demasiado como para significar algo bueno. Hajime dejó escapar un resoplido de cansancio antes de plantarse enfrente de su capitán, captando así su atención y que se dignara a mirarlo.

- No sabes cuándo rendirte ¿eh? – cuestiono con algo de sorna, mas al ver el semblante serio y un poco melancólico de este, decidió callar y darle una última y extraordinaria oportunidad para que lo convenciera de aceptar la comida radioactiva del castaño.

Sin decir nada, Tooru le ofreció nuevamente el bento, mirándolo tímidamente, luciendo casi inocente, solo apariencia ya que Iwaizumi sabía perfectamente que esa no era una característica innata de su amigo. El más bajo tampoco dijo nada mientras tomaba la caja de almuerzo, aunque conociera perfectamente al setter, aquella actitud había logrado doblegarlo e incluso enternecerlo levemente… pero muy poco.

Oikawa se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, perplejo de que "eso" resultara de manera tan sencilla, si hubiera sabido que acabaría así, lo hubiera hecho en un principio y ni le hubiese molestado ponerse una falda. Se percató que Hajime aun lo contemplaba, y después de unos segundos, este sonrió de lado, terminando de fundir el cerebro del ojichocolate.

No pudiendo aguantar más la situación, se alejó corriendo de allí, sintiendo su cara aun ardiendo. Necesitaba encontrar un lugar para ocultarse, calmarse y bajar la temperatura de su rostro, sin embargo su confiable equipo y cómplices, lo habían seguido de cerca, refugiándose todos en la azotea.

- ¿Estas bien Oikawa? – preguntó Makki luciendo preocupado, al igual que el resto.

- Resultó bien, por lo que no debería angustiarse capitán – añadió Akira intentando calmarlo.

- Eso fue…- cayó de rodillas al piso mientras se sujetaba la cabeza - ¡tan vergonzoso! – exclamó en un alarido haciéndose ovillo.

Todos suspiraron exhaustos, preocupándose por absolutamente nada, pero era mejor eso a tenerlo llorando.

- Ahora solo debemos esperar que Iwaizumi dé su visto… bueno – Issei se sujetó el mentón unos segundos pensativos antes de atreverse a proseguir – sé que esto puede sonar estúpido pero ¿alguien probó la comida? – todos se miraron entre si esperando una afirmativa, mas nadie la dio.

- Como nadie menciono nada del sabor, creí que ya habían dado el pase para que lo entregara – se excusó Kindaichi a lo que todos se masajearon la sien.

-Bueno, el peor escenario seria que Iwaizumi terminara con indigestión y Oikawa en el hospital por causárselo – acotó despreocupado el colorín – por lo que no es nada grave.

- Que cruel Makki, deberías preocuparte más por la integridad física de tu capitán – solo rodaron los ojos y decidieron dejarlo solo.

Por otra parte, Iwaizumi se atragantó al dar el primer bocado al bento repleto de amor de Oikawa. Sí bien tenía buen aspecto, aunque la palabra _love_ confeccionada con algo rosa era de muy mal gusto, el sabor era totalmente lo opuesto. El arroz seco y duro, la cosa rosa que en verdad tenía una procedencia extraña, estaba salado; las verduras del salteado estaban mal cocidas, la carne insípida y a los salchipulpos se les desprendieron algunos tentáculos y estaban demasiado fritos.

- Sabe horrible pero le daré unos puntos por el aspecto y el intento – resopló dando el último bocado.

Cuando cerró la caja y se dispuso a envolverla nuevamente, una nota cayó de la llamativa manta rosa. Volvió a suspirar antes de cogerla y atreverse a leerla.

"_Querido Iwa-chan:  
>Sabes tan bien como yo que mi cocina es tan mala o incluso peor que la de Misa-chan de Kaichou, por eso sé que esto es un riesgo, uno, porque lo más probable es que termines con indigestión y dos porque me mataras luego de mejorarte…. Sin embargo es algo que vale la pena, porque tú lo vales Iwa-chan y sé que esto te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero en verdad te amo y quiero demostrártelo de todas las maneras posibles… si no me matas en el intento.<em>

_Always yours  
>Oikawa."<em>

- Ese idiota, quién pensaría que con su atrevimiento, se conocería tan bien – se levantó y se encaminó a su salón para devolver la caja del bento, golpear al chico, y terminar una vez por todas el día, pensando ansioso en que haría el setter y con qué tontería saldría en su próximo intento.

* * *

><p>Me pregunto con que estupidez saldrá el capitán... aunque en verdad me hubiera gustado que vistiera falda... supongo que sera para la proxima ¬w¬<br>Espero de corazón que hayan disfrutado el cap que intente con todo mi cerebro hacerlo algo mas largo; y como siempre gracias por leer y cualquier opinión es mas que bienvenida, al igual que si tienen alguna sugerencia.

Aclaración: La Misa-chan que nombra Oikawa es Ayuzawa Misaki, de Kaichou wa Maid-sama, un manga extremadamente shoujo *-* y es una pésima cocinera que ni un simple plato de arroz blanco puede hacer.

Espero nos veamos la proxima

Bye bye


	5. Chapter 5: Día cuatro

_Hello everybody, aquí Mimi con un nuevo capitulo de las humillaciones y ridiculeces de Oikawa xD  
>Siento el retraso, pero entre ponerme al dia con mis series y actualizar otros fics, se me ha ido totalmente, pero en fin, aqui lo tienen ^^<em>

_Siento que ya me habían hecho esta pregunta, pero por alguna mística razón y descuido no la respondí.  
><em>**_Godness-of-shaoi1313 _**_supuestamente es un OikawaxIwa-chan, o sea que el lindo Iwaizumi es el uke aquí, pero por lo que he leído de mi fic, se podría tomar (por el momento) de ambas formas._

_Muchísimas gracias a sus comentarios, me alegran el día y no teman en ser sinceros, me ayudan un montón en todos sentidos :D  
>Espero disfruten el cap, que en cada ocasión intento hacerlo un poquito mas largo para su deleite(?)<em>

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Día cuatro.<strong>_

- Ahhh – dio un largo suspiro de júbilo, atrayendo las miradas de los chicos que se aseaban tras la práctica matutina – la vida es hermosa y el amor es un tesoro que trae felicidad – suspiraba el capitán como toda una chica enamorada, rodeado de un aura rosa con brillos y flores.

- ¿Y a este que bicho le picó? – interrogó Makki en voz baja a los pocos miembros que aún quedaban.

- Ni idea, pero por lo que sé, ha estado así desde que llegó, aunque afortunadamente no se notó en la práctica – explicó Kunimi terminando de colocarse el uniforme al igual que el resto, a excepción de Oikawa, que continuaba en la tierra de las hadas.

- Es escalofriante – el colorín se estremeció viendo la sonrisa embobada de oreja a oreja del castaño, preguntándose si todo este asunto finalmente lo había sobrepasado y hecho que perdiera la escasa cordura que poseía.

- No seas así Makki-chan – puso su brazo sobre los hombros del rematador lateral – el estar enamorado es la cosa más maravillosa que hay, no es para nada escalofriante~ - canturreó en su oído, crispándolo de pies a cabeza.

- Solo aleja tu desagradable cara de la mía, me pone de los nervios – espetó empujándolo con una mano, consiguiendo así la tan ansiada libertad.

- Ni tu pesimismo ni frialdad podrán arrebatarme mi buen humor~

- No es lo único que me gustaría arrebatarte en este instante – siseó fulminándolo con la mirada, mas el otro ni se inmuto.

- ¿Y qué es lo que te tiene tan estúpidamente feliz? – cuestionó con recelo, arrepintiéndose al instante al ver el brillo y las flores aumentar drásticamente en torno al setter.

- Iwa-chan halagó mi bento~ - exclamó lleno de vigor, abrazándose a sí mismo en un ¿intento? De mantener el control – dijo que estaba delicioso y que deseaba ansioso tener otro – todos rodaron los ojos menos Takahiro, quien temblaba levemente por la ira contenida que no tardo en estallar.

- ¡Ni una mierda dijo eso! – Alzó la voz lo suficiente para sacar a Tooru de sus ensoñaciones - ¡Dijo que tenías agallas para darle algo tan malo y desabrido, cuyo único punto fuerte fue la melosa apariencia! – Todos asintieron en apoyo - y si alguna vez osabas darle otra vez algo así, mejor te asegurabas de tener un ataúd listo para tu funeral – finalizó agitado ya que no acostumbraba a gritar ni tan rápido además.

- No tienes que decir eso solo porque te sientas celoso Makki – ignorando todo, se dispuso a terminar de guardar sus cosas en el casillero – puedo hacerte un bento si quieres, aunque no con el amor con el que se lo di a mi Iwa-chan – Hanamaki suspiró exhausto y rendido, ya era difícil ganar una discusión estando Oikawa con su idiotez habitual, pero en modo doncella enamorada… era imposible.

- Ni aunque hubiera un apocalipsis zombi, probaría esa porquería que llamas comida – bufó volviéndose a su bolso.

- ¿Y qué es eso de "mi Iwa-chan"? – inquirió con burla Issei que hace bastante resistía la tentación de reírse a carcajadas a causa de ellos dos.

- Si~, es verdad que Iwaizumi-san se comió aquella cosa radioactiva, pero nunca dijo nada de volver contigo o de que te pertenecía – secundó con malicia Akira, quitándole todo el entusiasmo al armador.

-Son tan crueles – se hizo ovillo en uno de los rincones del vestidor – echarle sal a la herida no es algo que deberían hacerle a su lindo capitán – sollozaba culpándolos, rodeado ahora de una aura negra.

- Hablando de Iwaizumi, siempre es el último en terminar de cambiarse – acotó Matsukawa, mirando en todas direcciones por si se había equivocado.

- Es cierto, Iwaizumi-san fue el primero en salir, y se notaba que tenía prisa – informó Kindaichi.

- Me pregunto si los rumores serán ciertos – murmuró Hanamaki pensativo.

- Yo también he oído bastantes de ellos de mis compañeras – agregó Akira con la misma expresión del mayor.

- ¿Qué rumores? – cuestionó con molestia apareciendo repentinamente a su lado, sobresaltándolos un poco.

- Chicas confesándosele a Iwaizumi – respondió serio el azabache de tercero – yo también los he escuchado e incluso he visto unas cuantas por mera casualidad.

- Iwa-chan…. ¿es… popular? – el temor reflejado en sus irises chocolate era claramente visible.

- Creo que siempre lo fue – aseguró Takahiro, sintiendo compasión por su capitán al igual que el resto – después de todo es amable, atento y no digamos que tiene mal aspecto, pero nadie antes se le había acercado ya que tenía a un mocoso brillante y molesto siempre revoloteando a su alrededor.

- Y ya que no estamos ni pasamos tiempo juntos….

- Exacto, las chicas están comenzando a tomar ventaja de eso…

- Bueno, no perderé contra ellas en apariencia – espetó desafiante y ardiendo en espíritu de lucha – si quieren ir tras mi Iwa-chan, primero deberán pasar sobre mí.

- ¿Que harás exactamente?

- Poner en marcha la _**fase cuatro: Caminata bajo la Lluvia.**_

- Es más estúpido de lo que imaginaba si cree que puedes hacer algo así con el sol que está alzándose – largó en un resoplido Kunimi.

- Sabes que para mí no hay imposibles – argumentó Oikawa con su socarrona sonrisa.

- A no ser que sea una deidad del clima o haga la danza de la lluvia, dudo que pueda llevar a cabo aquel plan – el setter solo amplió su expresión ante la incredulidad de sus compañeros.

- Solo esperen y verán – aquel semblante rebosante de astucia y petulancia les dio un muy mal presentimiento a los chicos.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Las clases habían finalizado con éxito, al igual que el agotador entrenamiento de la tarde, por lo que seis chicos se precipitaron a los vestidores, provocándole confusión y molestia al vice capitán, ya que tuvo que quedarse hablando con el entrenador (cosa que supuestamente debía hacer Oikawa). Así que luego de debatir con él posibles jugadas y planes de entrenamientos, se retiró para cambiarse y por fin quitarse todo ese molesto sudor.

Apenas ingresó, los mismos seis chicos, encabezados por nadie más que Oikawa Tooru, salieron a tropezones de allí. Hajime rodó los ojos, largando un profundo suspiro, imaginándose que algo molesto y ridículo seguramente estaría esperando por él cuando terminara de asearse y cambiarse.

Una vez terminó y egresó del camarín, pude visualizar al origen de su reciente e incrementado estrés, recargado cómodamente en el umbral de ingreso a la cancha, con su usual pose de arrogancia, creyéndose el ser más genial y atractivo del universo. Iwaizumi también notó que dicho individuo traía un ¿paraguas? colgando del brazo, lo que le pareció completamente ilógico hasta que dio unos cuantos pasos más en su dirección y vio la "lluvia" que caía copiosamente y casi con gracia divina fuera del recinto.

- Te estaba esperando Iwa-chan – dijo con una voz profunda, suave y seductora, una que hubiera derretido a cualquier fan del castaño, pero obviamente ni cosquillas le causo al As.

- Aha – masculló monótono como respuesta, asomándose solo un poco para no mojarse.

El agua se precipitaba en la tierra con ímpetu, salpicando y ensuciando la entrada con barro. Hajime fijó su vista más allá, al despejado, hermoso y anaranjado atardecer. Se giró al setter, arqueando una ceja, observando como este entraba en pánico ante su mirada inquisidora y penetrante.

- Es… es en serio – su enojo no pasó desapercibido, asustando a Oikawa.

- Siempre soy serio, y más cuando se trata de-

- Solo cállate y muérete de una vez Kusokawa – le calló acertando un fuerte puñetazo en su estómago.

- Eso duele Iwa-chan – lloriqueó cuando pudo recuperar el aire perdido – hey ¿A dónde vas?

- Pues a casa – se dispuso a salir sin importarle el agua.

- Pero está lloviendo, te vas a-

Iwaizumi se detuvo a unos pasos más allá, mirando el cielo, del cual no caía ni una sola gota, luego dirigió sus ojos al segundo piso del edificio, viendo a sus kohais asomándose por las ventanas mientras sostenían mangueras apuntando al cielo, para que el agua cayera lenta e intrépidamente, imitando un día de lluvia. Estos al verse descubiertos, agitaron sus manos libres para saludar al mayor, quien les devolvió el gesto con media sonrisa.

- Con que estaba lloviendo ¿eh? – Replicó con suspicacia – pues donde yo estoy parado está bastante seco –aseguró burlesco.

- Eres injusto Iwa-chan – se quejó haciendo un mohín.

- Y tu un completo idiota sin remedio – aseveró frunciendo el ceño – deberías usar tu estúpida imaginación para crear estrategias y jugadas, en vez de hacer toda esta mierda inútil e involucrar a los chicos – espetó mordaz.

- Lo lamento – dijo entristecido y con la cabeza gacha.

- Eso espero maldito idiota – le dio la espalda, dispuesto a marcharse, sin embargo frenó tras dar apenas dos pasos – Bakakawa – le llamó.

- Ya sé Iwa-chan, me aseguraré de limpiar, y deja de acortar los insultos – le reprochó completamente deprimido y apenas mirándolo.

- Más te vale que dejes la entrada reluciente – amenazó crispando al armador – pero no es eso lo que quería decirte – se rascó la nuca con evidente incomodidad, luciendo incluso avergonzado.

- De-decirme qué – instó Tooru, ansioso y anonadado de la actitud de su amigo de la infancia.

- Suerte para la próxima – sonrió altivo, agitando su mano mientras se alejaba.

- Espera un segundo-

Apenas puso un pie fuera de la cancha, un balde de agua fría (literal) le cayó encima, empapándolo de pies a cabeza. Elevó la vista, topándose con la mirada burlesca de Kunimi y las de pánico de Kindaichi y Watari, quienes se inclinaron repetidas veces a modo de disculpa. Oikawa resopló fastidiado y agotado, después se aseguraría de reprender a los chicos, específicamente a Akira que solo dijo un simple y nada sincero "lo siento", dejando en claro que lo había hecho a propósito.

- La Fase cuatro fue un fiasco – anunció Matsukawa, arrojándole una toalla al rostro – pero era de esperarse con algo tan ridículo.

- Pero tampoco resulto tan mal – refutó Hanamaki, tomando la toalla y comenzando a secar el cabello del castaño con intencional brusquedad.

- Podrías ser un poco más amable – le regañó infantilmente – Ku-ni-mi-chan~ - el nombrado se sobresaltó al oír la tétrica voz de su capitán - ¿Cuál fue el motivo de lanzarme toda esa agua adrede?

- ¿La emoción del momento? – contestó sin atreverse a hacer contacto visual con el mayor.

- Entonces yo también estoy autorizado para dejarme llevar – declaró balanceando el paragua entre sus manos.

- Antes de que te desquites con tu kohai, será mejor que mires eso – le instó con cierta inquietud y recelo en su voz el líbero.

A regañadientes obedeció la petición de Shinji, fijando sus orbes en la dirección que este señalaba, hallando a un lejano Hajime… pero en esta ocasión no estaba solo. Parecía que estaba hablando con una chica delgada y bajita, de cabello rubio y largo; todos podían asegurar que era una belleza aun a la distancia. Ambos lucían incomodos ante la presencia del otro, pero nadie podía asegurar de que hablaban por la lejanía, pero por el ambiente que les rodeaba, era fácilmente deducible.

- Chicos, ¿Quién es esa niña? – interrogó con esa voz cantarina, pero con un ligero deje de instinto asesino en ella.

- Es de primer año, algunos en mi salón van tras ella…! – Kindaichi se sobresaltó como todos, al oír y ver como partía en dos el innecesario paragua, mientras esbozaba una sádica sonrisa, que les erizaba hasta el último pelo en sus cuerpos.

- Esa niña cometió un grave error al enamorarse de Iwa-chan – ensanchó su expresión a una que hasta la misma Yuno* admiraría – le hare ver que conmigo como rival, no le queda otra salida más que retirarse "voluntariamente" – se giró a los chicos, quienes aún temblaban – espero también su ayuda para la fase de mañana – todos asintieron frenéticamente – excelente, entonces nos vemos – se despidió, silbando una tétrica melodía, alejándose del lugar.

- Se-será mejor que limpiemos este desastre – propuso Kindaichi intentando olvidar el pavor de hace unos segundos atrás.

Sin cruzar más palabras, tomaron los utensilios de limpieza, iniciando su tarea forzada implícitamente sobre ellos por el capitán, mientras aun sudaban frio, cuestionándose una vez más si en verdad había sido buena idea haberse involucrado en aquel desastre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aclaracion: <strong>Gasai Yuno es la tipa pelirosa psicopata que acosa al protagonista en el anime Mirai Nikki (es la mas yandere que conozco xD)_

_Gracias por leer y cualquier opinion, critica o sugerencia, me gustaria que me la hicieran saber y espero verlos en la proxima actua  
>Bye bye ^w^<em>


	6. Chapter 6: Día cinco

_Definitivamente elegí el peor momento para ponerme al día con el manga T^T  
>Perdón mi enorme retraso, pero depresión e inspiración en mi vida no van de la mano :c Gracias a sus lindos comentarios y me disculpo de antemano si el capítulo resulta aburrido. Con eso dicho, espero disfruten su lectura ^^<em>

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Día cinco.<strong>_

Se abrochó el ultimó botón de aquella camisa lavanda, para luego atar la cinta de tela roja en torno al cuello de esta, observando cada uno de sus movimientos en aquel enorme espejo que se hallaba en uno de los rincones del vestidor.

Los miembros del equipo observaban las acciones de su capitán, aún incrédulos de aquello que estaba frente a sus ojos. Y cuando Oikawa deslizó la falda marrón hasta su cadera, supieron que llegaron al límite de mirar en absoluto silencio.

- Ni siquiera puedo reírme de esto - el primero en hablar fue Makki, quién se cubría los ojos con una mano negando lentamente - tendré pesadillas - el resto sólo pudo asentir ya que aún estaban asimilando todo eso.

- No seas exagerado y dame la caja rosa de ahí - le pidió señalando dicho objeto.

- Sé que sueles ser bastante intrépido, pero jamás pensé que tuvieras las agallas para comprar maquillaje - Tooru sólo abrió la caja en silencio, sintiéndose desorientado al ver todo el contenido.

- No seas ridículo, aún conservo mi dignidad.

- "Lo dice el que viste de chica" - pensaron todos viendo a su capitán decidir con que maquillarse primero.

- Le pedí a Takeru que me diera las de mi hermana.

- No sé qué tan digno pueda ser utilizar a su sobrino para robar, pero no soy quien para juzgar a un idiota sin cerebro y enamorado – Kunimi se sentó a su lado arrebatándole la caja – ahora deja que yo haga esto, porque de solo verlo me desespera – declaró comenzando a aplicar la base, procurando no exagerar.

- Lo haces bastante bien… - comentó asombrado Matsukawa de lo bien que se manejaba con el maquillaje – no me digas que también tienes _este_ tipo de pasatiempos.

- Ni loco haría la estupidez que hace nuestro descerebrado y desesperado capitán – aseguró aplicando un poco de brillo en los labios del mayor, por lo cual no pudo reprochar nada – pero mi mamá suele molestarme con que la ayude ya que su vista no la acompaña – explicó terminando su labor – intente no hacerlo muy notorio, ya que se vería forzado en alguien que supongo yo, no suele maquillarse… ¿Qué opinan ustedes?

- Pides nuestra opinión con respecto a una aberración de-

- Se ve bien – le cortó Kindaichi a Makki, ganándose las miradas de desconcierto de todos – se ve mejor que muchas chicas de aquí – Kunimi arrugó el entrecejo, era consciente de su buen trabajo, pero no le gustó para nada que el otro de primero lo halagara tanto.

- Ese es un insulto para las mujeres, además solo conseguirás subirle el ego a ese…

No pudo terminar ya que Oikawa, luego de una larga inspección a su recién maquillado rostro, comenzó a dar pequeños brincos, orgulloso y satisfecho de su nueva apariencia. Si no supiera que era hombre y no estuviera perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amigo, no le molestaría salir consigo mismo en una humilde y para nada narcisista opinión con respecto a su aspecto.

Dio unos últimos retoques, colocándose el chaleco color crema y un pequeño adorno de una flor calipso en su desordenado cabello castaño. Una vez listo, tomó sus cosas y salió para ir en busca de su objetivo, con su equipo siguiéndolo a una distancia prudente para admirar el desastre que seguramente se formaría cuando diera con Hajime.

Los estudiantes no se molestaron en disimular su incredulidad y desconcierto al ver a la "chica" de casi 1,85 de altura, caminando con un aire de seguridad y sensualidad. Muchos tuvieron que mirar nuevamente para percatarse de que se trataba de un hombre, y una vez más para notar que dicho individuo era nadie más que el famoso y popular Oikawa Tooru.

Muchos chicos quisieron suicidarse al darse cuenta de ese pequeño hecho, sintiéndose completamente homosexuales, ya que habían pensado por una fracción de segundo que la joven era sexy; por otra parte las chicas no sabían exactamente que sentir ni pensar al ver a su idol de esa manera tan… ni siquiera podían encontrar una palabra para describirlo.

- ¡¿Pero qué mierda?! – e Iwaizumi no fue la excepción.

No es que considerara al castaño como un macho pecho peludo, pero si un galán que siempre estaba rodeado de chicas, y verlo con falda definitivamente provocaba un corto circuito en su cerebro, terminando de desvanecer la imagen no tan masculina que tenia de su amigo como apreciación inicial.

- Iwa-chan, me alegra verte-

- Dame un solo motivo para no matarte y salir corriendo de aquí – le interrumpió masajeando su entrecejo, negándose a mirar al… no sabía si podía seguir llamándolo chico; que estaba enfrente suyo – de todas las estupideces y locuras que pueden cruzar por tu poca lucida y racional cabeza, ¿Qué te llevó a cometer tal barbaridad contra la naturaleza y quererle causar pesadillas de por vida a todo aquel que tenga la valentía de mirarte?

- Primero, eres cruel Iwa-chan – aseguró sin ninguna expresión – segundo, no deje a nadie con trauma ni secuelas porque vi a muchos babeando por mí – espetó con indignación, girando el rostro levemente – y tercero, en verdad eres muy cruel.

- Ya lo dijiste – recalcó un poco molesto ante la doble acusación.

- Bueno, es porque quiero dejar en claro que eres un hombre cruel.

- Que vistas de chica no me impedirá darte una paliza frente a todos – tronó sus nudillos de manera amenazante – así que elige con cuidado tus siguientes palabras ya que pueden ser las últimas, y espero una explicación a tu travestismo.

- Creí que tendría alguna oportunidad si te lo pedía vestido así – murmuró observando sus manos inquietas, no se sentía con la confianza para mantener el contacto visual con el moreno.

- ¿P-pedirme qué? – su voz tembló ligeramente, fallando en el intento de sonar mordaz.

- Una cita – dijo en un hilo de voz apenas levantando el rostro para mirar finalmente al ahora silencioso Iwaizumi.

Tooru se sorprendió al ver como el rostro del As del equipo se tornaba levemente rojo, desviando sus orbes momentáneamente del setter, acción que obviamente el castaño encontró de lo más adorable, ciertamente atrapar al mayor con la guardia baja era y será uno de sus mayores placeres, aunque el ahora estuviera igual o más avergonzado que él.

- ¿Qué di-

- No – negó moviendo fervientemente la cabeza, deprimiendo totalmente a Oikawa.

- Podrías haberlo pensado un poco más antes de rechazarme tan enérgicamente – reprochó derrotado con intenciones de irse, pero la voz de Hajime detuvo sus pasos nuevamente.

- ¿Cómo esperas que lo piense y te tome en serio si me lo preguntas con ese aspecto? – resopló cubriendo su rostro con una mano, negándose a seguir viendo al chico con esa apariencia.

- Eso significa que si me cambio y vuelvo a ser el chico sexy ¿Me dirás que si? – preguntó emocionado, lleno de renovada energía e ilusión.

- Lo pensa-

- ¡Regreso en un momento! – no pudo terminar, ya que el armador comenzó a correr desesperadamente a los vestuarios, dejando solo una estela tras él.

- Idiota – farfulló entre dientes divertido, sin embargo aún avergonzado de todo eso. Se percató de que sus kohais y los cómplices del capitán estaban a unos cuantos pasos – ¡Hey! – se sobresaltaron al oír al N°4 llamándolos.

- Ho-hola Iwaizumi – saludó temeroso Issei al ver que el entrecejo del moreno seguía fruncido – las idioteces que se le ocurren a nuestro capitán, ¿no lo crees?

- Se perfectamente que ustedes están metidos en esto tanto como él – aseguró arqueando una ceja malicioso.

- Esta vez le damos todo el crédito al idiota desesperado – interrumpió Hanamaki con exasperación – jamás apoyaría algo que sé, me dejara secuela y pesadillas por una muy larga temporada – apenas terminó, salieron corriendo tras su capitán.

Hajime solo rodó los ojos, dejando escapar de sus labios un enorme suspiro de cansancio, decidiendo ir a dar una vuelta para despejar su mente y prepararse emocionalmente para lo que venía, además las miradas de todos los estudiantes quienes habían presenciado aquello lo tenían de los nervios.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

- ¿Volviste a ser hombre? – cuestionó con sorna, viendo al castaño apoyado en sus rodillas para recuperar el aire que perdió tras la carrera que hizo por el edificio buscándolo.

- Iwa-chan ya deja eso, entendí y no volveré a hacerlo – espetó con el poco aliento que había reunido, todavía algo jadeante.

- Espero que sea así y le dejes el travestismo a los profesionales.

- ¿Y-y bien?

- ¿Y bien qué?

- Mi respuesta.

- ¿Respuesta a qué? – dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, fastidiando y causando un mohín en el setter.

- No te hagas el idiota conmigo Iwa-chan, sabes perfectamente de que hablo – replicó con un puchero, haciendo reír silenciosamente al otro.

- No tengo la menor idea de que hablas Kusokawa.

- Me insultas, me rechazas, me ilusionas, me haces correr por todas partes buscándote, para finalmente encontrarte recostado cómodamente en la azotea y ahora que quiero mi respuesta, tú me haces parecer un idiota.

- Sabes que hubiese sido más sencillo repetir tu pregunta, en vez de hacer todo este berrinche – refutó con malicia, comenzando a desesperar a Tooru.

- Ten una cita conmigo – soltó sin rodeos, tomando nuevamente al atacante lateral desprevenido, quien cerró sus ojos unos instantes, para luego enfrentar la seria del de orbes color chocolate.

- Y si te dijera que no puedo aceptar tu petición porque ya estoy saliendo con alguien más ¿Qué harías? – apenas pronunció la última palabra, Oikawa estampó una de sus manos en la reja tras Iwaizumi (esas que colocan alrededor de la azotea para evitar que los estudiantes suicidas o descuidados caigan) acorralándolo y cambiando su expresión nerviosa e infantil a una más seria y tétrica.

- ¿Con quién? ¿Es acaso la niña rubia de ayer? – interrogó intimidando a Hajime con aquellas irises que carecían de ese cegador brillo – vamos, dime Iwa-chan, porque no importa quién sea… - acercó su rostro peligrosamente al ajeno – me aseguraré de sacarla del camino – sonrió sin pizca de gracia, dándoles escalofríos al mayor.

- No-no estoy con nadie – declaró empujando al castaño – así que deja de actuar como un psicópata que en verdad me estas asustando – la sonrisa y ojos de Tooru regresaron a su usual estado, permitiéndole al otro relajarse al ver que era liberado.

- Vaya Iwa-chan, no me preocupes así – su suave y alegre risa, irritaron de alguna forma a la estrella del equipo – mira que en verdad creía que hablabas en serio, y no sabría que hubiera hecho de ser así – su mirada se ensombreció unos segundos, para volver a ser la deslumbrante.

- "Y yo no quiero saberlo" – pensó aun con su piel erizada y sudor frio recorriendo su columna.

- ¿Entonces saldrás conmigo mañana? –cuestionó emocionado, moviéndose inquieto y expectante.

- ¿Tengo otra alternativa además de decir si? – inquirió con sarcasmo, ensanchando la sonrisa del más alto.

- Perfecto, te mandare un mensaje más tarde con la hora y el lugar – se encaminó a la puerta entreabierta – estoy ansioso por que llegue mañana – y salió dejando solo a un desconcertado Iwaizumi.

Al terminar de bajar las escaleras se encontró con sus fieles compañeros de equipo y actuales cómplices, esperándolo con impaciencia, ya que en verdad querían saber cómo había ido todo.

- Me sorprende verte aun de una pieza después del numerito que montaste minutos antes – largó Makki con cierta incredulidad.

- ¿Y cómo le fue? ¿Un rotundo y doloroso fracaso? – cuestionó con nerviosismo el líbero.

- La _**Fase cinco: conseguir una cita**_; fue todo un éxito – aseguró alzando la mano derecha y haciendo una V con dos dedos en declaración de victoria.

- Seguramente no le dejaste de otra – siseó mordaz el colorín.

- Cállate, un si es un si – argumentó infantilmente.

- ¿Tiene pensado el lugar a donde irán? – preguntó algo emocionado Kindaichi.

- Ni la menor idea – declaró con completa seguridad y tranquilidad – la verdad esperaba que me golpeara hasta quedar inconsciente, nunca pensé obtener una afirmativa.

- Supongo que no tenemos de otra más que ayudarte a decidir un lugar.

- Esta vez no chicos – rechazó con una tímida sonrisa, asombrando al grupo – es una ocasión especial y muy importante, así que quiero planear algo por mí mismo.

- Nos sentiremos orgullosos si no nos llamas en la madrugada pidiéndonos consejo.

- No exageres Matsun, eso solo pasó una sola vez – todos rodaron los ojos ya que no había sido una sola vez.

- En fin, esperamos que se te ocurra algo bueno para no ser asesinado y que termine bien para ustedes – uno a uno palmearon la espalda de su capitán al ir retirándose, dejando nuevamente a Tooru solo.

- Yo también espero que salga bien – esbozó una retraída y ladina sonrisa, deseando que las cosas concluyeran mejor de lo que habían resultado las demás fases.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_**Al día siguiente.**_

Iwaizumi miró su teléfono como por séptima vez con cada vez menos paciencia. Prácticamente tuvo que volar para ir a casa, bañarse, cambiarse y salir a toda prisa para llegar a tiempo a la dichosa cita, la cual el mismo castaño, quien ya llevaba 15 minutos de retraso, había propuesto. Definitivamente pensaba en que debía de matar al idiota de Oikawa con sus propias manos.

- ¡Iwa-chan! – Escuchó la voz de la persona a quien justamente imaginaba matar de mil y una maneras distintas, llamarlo mientras corría en su dirección – lamento el retra-

- Cierra la boca y subámonos antes que se vaya el maldito tren – espetó cortante.

- Creo que alguien está de mal humor para un día tan magnifico y en compañía de mi gran presencia – canturreó caminando a su lado hasta el andén.

- Una palabra más maldito imbécil, y juro que te empujaré personalmente a las vías – amenazó haciendo temblar al menor por la posibilidad de que efectivamente cumpliera sus palabras.

Oikawa prefirió obedecer al chico y seguirlo en silencio. Repasó una y otra vez lo que haría aquel día tan importante, tenía que asegurarse que todo resultase perfecto, para que la _**fase seis: el día de la cita**_; fuera un rotundo éxito, y así finalmente poder obtener nuevamente el corazón de su amado moreno.

* * *

><p><em>Me siento malita, porque se que quedaron con las ganas de saber que sucederá en la tan esperada cita :3<br>Si llegaron hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer y espero verlos en próxima actua, la cual quizás tarde un poquito mas de lo normal ya que volveré a la uni (extrañare mis vacaciones TT^TT)  
>Cualquier opinión sera recibida con los brazos abiertos (positivas y negativas)<em>

_Bye bye ^^_


	7. Chapter 7: Día seis Parte I

H-hola a todos - se asoma tímidamente - lamentó haber estado ausente tanto tiempo y no haber actualizado, pero como la mayoría sabrá y comprenderá  
>estudios = no timelife; pero aun así no es excusa para tanta irresponsabilidad T^T

Así que dejare esto por aquí y espero que realmente lo disfruten ^-^u... y gracias por continuar leyéndolo aunque sea mas impuntual que antes :B

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Día seis: Parte I.<strong>_

La sonrisa de idiota enamorado plasmada en el rostro de Oikawa no podía ser mayor. Aunque el tren estuviese lleno de gente ruidosa, aunque el mal olor impregnado en el aire de más de alguno que trabajó demás y no tomó un baño llegaba a su sensible nariz, y aunque el pie de Iwaizumi estuviese sobre el suyo aplicando una "suave" presión por el descaro de pegársele tanto a él, nada de esto podía molestarlo.

Si, Oikawa no podía estar más feliz de que el terco de Iwa-chan aceptase tan pacíficamente salir con él en una cita, esperarlo incluso cuando llegó tarde al lugar indicado y que pese a estar invadiendo su preciado espacio personal, no pudiese hacer nada para alejarlo por toda la conglomeración de personas a bordo, en definitiva, el castaño estaba disfrutando de aquello de lo lindo.

- Borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tú rostro, es molesta - farfulló de mal humor, logrando solamente ensanchar la expresión del setter.

- Es imposible Iwa-chan, me hace inmensamente feliz el que hayas accedido a salir conmigo – refutó aún más sonriente, crispando ligeramente al moreno, quien no sabía cómo responderle al armador.

- Estás demasiado exaltado por toda esta mierda.

- No digas "esta mierda", es la maravillosa cita que estoy teniendo con el amor de mi vida – el rubor no se hizo de rogar, tiñendo de un suave rosa las mejillas del As de Seijoh, quien solo pudo desviar su mirada ya que el espacio estaba demasiado reducido como para siquiera pensar en alejarse del otro – además, sé que no soy el único emocionado.

- No sé de qué hablas Kusokawa – odiaba ser arrinconado así, y más si era el castaño quien lo hacía, quitándole todas las posibilidades de contratacar. En verdad lo habría asesinado desde su primer avance sino hubiese tantos testigos presentes.

- Aunque estabas en contra de mi idea, fuiste a casa a tomar un baño – se inclinó, hundiendo su nariz entre las hebras oscuras todavía húmedas del más bajo, cuyo dulce aroma no podía ser mitigado por el rancio del ambiente – hueles bien Iwa-chan – murmuró aun sobre su pelo con voz grave e inconscientemente provocativa, mandando escalofríos por toda la espalda del rematador.

- Eso fue porque de no hacerlo, habrías llorado durante horas – se excusó intentando apartarlo con ambas manos en su pecho.

- Eso no era motivo suficiente para que te arreglaras tanto – contempló el atuendo del más bajo una vez más, aquella sudadera naranja sin mangas sobre la polera negra, lograba fácilmente resaltar los brazos trabajados de la estrella del equipo, y esos pantalones beige holgados que le llegaban a media pantorrilla, hacían que fuera imposible para el setter quitarle los ojos de encima – luces condenadamente sexy – recalcó apresando entre sus dedos las muñecas del moreno, bajándolas y apegándolo más a su cuerpo.

- "No eres quien para hablar señor popularidad" – pensó molesto consciente de lo bien que se veía con aquella camisa a cuadros roja y negra algo arremangada, y con esos pantalones negros y ajustados, estando más arreglado y apuesto de lo usual cuando ambos se reunían – estás jugando con fuego Oikawa – advirtió tratando de mantener bajo control la situación y sus nervios, no resultando tan atemorizante ya que no se atrevía siquiera de sostener la mirada inquisidora del setter.

- Mientras sea tuyo, no me molesta quemarme con él – liberó una de sus manos para poder sujetarlo del mentón y obligarlo finalmente a que lo mirara.

Hajime se congeló momentáneamente, uno por el suave y gentil roce de la nariz de Tooru haciendo su camino por su rostro hasta llegar a la suya, y dos por el intenso deseo reflejado en sus irises marrones, las cuales poco a poco iban hipnotizándolo y haciéndolo olvidar de su entorno, y que talvez más de algún pasajero los contemplaba u otros fingiendo no notar el aura rosa que ellos desprendían. Pero tampoco por completo.

Oía los murmullos de unas chicas cercanas cada vez más claros, pudiendo distinguir con facilidad de que hablaban de ellos.

- Es muy apuesto ¿no lo crees? – comentaba una lo bastante audible.

- Bastante sexy – aseveró la otra también con un volumen de voz alto – me pregunto por qué estará con ese muchacho – le cuestionó a las otras, riendo todas agudamente.

- Iwa-chan~ - susurró el capitán de Seijoh, exigiendo su atención al verlo distraído en otra cosa.

Su cálido aliento acarició los labios del atacante lateral, y aun afirmándolo de su barbilla, intentó acortar la cruel distancia que los separaba, pero Iwaizumi, como el tipo testarudo y ya bastante consciente y afectado por las palabras oídas, giró el rostro, impidiendo el contacto, frustrando obviamente al castaño, quién no tardó en demostrar su inconformidad a través de sus berrinches.

- Pero Iwa-chan~ - infló sus mofletes en una señal más que clara de molestia con la situación y reacción del muchacho.

- Cierra la maldita boca – apartó de un golpe la mano que lo sujetaba – y será mejor que saques tu otra mano de mi trasero si quieres conservarla intacta – aseveró con un tono grave y amenazador.

- Eres aburrido – reprochó haciendo un ligero puchero, elevando ambas manos y dándole finalmente algo de espacio al moreno.

- Es en serio Bakakawa, sigue hablando estupideces y no sólo te patearé fuera del vagón, si no que le expondré al mundo lo pervertido y acosador que eres – Tooru tragó duro y decidió no replicar nada más, después de todo la tétrica mirada que le dedicaba el más bajo era prueba suficiente de que cumpliría con su amenaza

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Apenas se abrieron las puertas del transporte, el setter cogió la mano de su estrella, saliendo de allí a una gran velocidad. Pero en cuanto lograron salir del tumulto de gente, Hajime apartó su mano con brusquedad del agarre del castaño, haciendo que ambos se detuvieran en la larga escalera de salida, luciendo uno bastante cabreado y el otro muy desconcertado.

- Te seguiré a donde quieras, pero no vuelvas a hacer una idiotez como esta en público – advirtió serio.

- Estamos en una cita, no debería importarte lo que piense el resto – replicó altivo – además es algo que las parejas hacen por lo que no hay pro-

- Tu y yo no estamos saliendo – recalcó mordaz, sorprendiendo a Oikawa y disgustándose consigo mismo por hacerlo poner esa expresión dolida,

- E-es cierto – tuvo que morderse el labio y apretar la mandíbula ante esas palabras, ya que por mucho que le dolieran y le causaran ansias de llorar, eran ciertas…él y su queridísimo Iwa-chan no estaban juntos – perdón por eso, no volveré a hacerlo – aseveró con una sonrisa claramente falsa y melancólica.

- Sólo olvídalo y guía el camino – le ordenó arrepentido de haber dicho aquello, que aunque fuera verdadero, no significaba que esa realidad le doliera menos que al ojichocolate.

Continuaron su camino en un crudo y desagradable silencio, lo que llevó a Tooru cuestionarse si lo que hacía efectivamente valía la pena, no es que quisiera tirar la toalla, mas al ver como unas cuantas palabras habían logrado estropear el pequeño avance conseguido, lo hacían dudar en demasía…pero no… definitivamente no quería rendirse apenas al comienzo de algo que ahora se arrepentía de no haber hecho nunca antes… pero en definitiva, esto apenas estaba empezando.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

- ¿Es enserio? ¿De verdad este es tu gran plan para el día de hoy? - suspiró agotado e incrédulo, Oikawa de alguna forma siempre terminaba superando sus expectativas sin importar los años que llevaba conociéndolo.

- Yo creo que es perfecto – canturreó sin detener sus pasos.

- ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿8? – cuestionó siguiéndolo de cerca, aún renuente a la elección del chico.

- Que rudo Iwa-chan, sabes que soy un estudiante normal de preparatoria

- Lo de normal, siempre lo he dudado – rebatió con sorna – y ahora más al ver que me trajiste a un parque de diversiones como el maldito mocoso que siempre aparentas ser.

- ¡Que tenemos la misma edad! Y podrías dejar de maldecir tanto, hay niños presentes que seguirán tu ejemplo justo como Tobio-chan – le sermoneó con un rostro serio, haciéndolo reír suavemente.

- Me importa bien poco, suficiente tengo con preocuparme con el mocoso idiota que tengo enfrente, como para hacerlo con otros a quienes ni siquiera conozco – afirmó todavía divertido del falso intento de parecer maduro de Oikawa.

- Vas a seguir quejándote como el anciano que eres o vamos a entrar de una vez – contratacó sonriendo al provocar que el moreno frunciera el ceño.

- ¿A quién llamas anciano, estúpido idiota infantil? – le devolvió el insulto, también enojando al setter

- Al cabeza hueca que no tiene variedad de insultos

- Mocoso ególatra y manipulador.

- Viejo aburrido y sin sentido del humor.

- Bastardo farsante y llorón

Y hubiesen seguido con gritos e insultos de no ser porque en el lugar en el que lo hacían era precisamente la entrada al recinto, la cual era estrecha, comenzando a hacer una enorme fila tras ellos, la cual obviamente estaba perdiendo su paciencia por los dos que discutían como críos de primaria.

- ¡Sólo compren la entrada e ingresen de una buena vez! – les gritó una mujer detrás de ellos ya exasperada de tanta espera. Varios la apoyaron con abucheos y cosas similares, avergonzándolos por sumergirse en su mundo y no percatarse del numerito que estaban provocando frente a tantos espectadores enojados. Por lo que tras una rápida disculpa, pagaron y entraron al dichoso parque.

- Es toda tu culpa Guzukawa – masculló fastidiado una vez dentro.

- Si no te quejaras tanto, nada de esto habría ocurrido, Abuezumi – Se mantuvieron la mirada unos cuantos segundos llenos de ira, para luego hacerse desprecio y avanzar hacia el juego más cercano.

Sin embargo su enojo fue erradicado velozmente en cuanto dieron unas vueltas en la montaña rusa, en la cual no pararon de gritar por la emoción y adrenalina hirviendo a borbotones en su torrente sanguíneo.

- Ahora a ese – señalaba la enorme, elegante, brillante y rosa estructura circular de enfrente.

- Si quieres hacer de princesa, puedes subirte tu solo.

- ¿Te dan miedo los caballos y carruajes?

- No caeré en tus lamentables provocaciones, además, los ponys rosas y cosas infantiles son más tu área.

- Qué tal si lo decidimos por un juego – propuso con malicia.

- Te escucho – dijo vagamente interesado.

- Si logro ganarte, subirás tú al juego y haga lo que haga, prometerás no golpearme – luego de pensarlo unos minutos, Iwaizumi aceptó dando un largo suspiro - y yo haré lo mismo si tú ganas.

- Ya que tú elegiste el castigo, yo escogeré el juego-

- Me temo que no puedo aceptar eso – rechazó rotunda e inmediatamente la idea – seguramente escogerías una competencia de pulso en la cual obviamente seré destrozado por tu demoniaca fuerza bruta, por lo que la mejor opción sería algo más al azar.

- ¿Cómo qué?

- Piedra, papel o tijera.

- Eres tan infantil, por qué no simplemente te subes en eso y me ahorras la pérdida de tiempo.

- Porque no sería divertido – replicó colocándose en posición y quitándole la opción de volver a replicar al moreno.

Uno, dos, tres y ambos enseñaron sus manos, formando la figura elegida. Oikawa ensanchó su sonrisa al ver su puño y los dos dedos de Hajime haciendo una tijera… la victoria era suya.

- Entonces Iwa-chan, es tu turno de ser la princesa – comentó burlesco.

- D-dos de tres – trató de negociar con ligera desesperación

- Eres tan mal perdedor, pero bueno… con una condición.

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó con ligero temor.

- El que pierda tendrá que utilizar esto y subirse al que le ordene el otro – espetó sacando una tiara plateado con gemas purpuras, lógicamente todo de plástico.

- ¿D-de dónde sacaste eso?

- No te preocupes por los detalles ¿quieres? – Se encogió de hombros bastante tranquilo - ¿y bien?

- D-de acuerdo.

Volvieron a hacerlo, resultando vencedor esta vez el Nº4, sintiéndose aliviado al tener aún la posibilidad de no sufrir una absoluta humillación.

- Supongo que tendré que ponerme serio.

- Serás bueno para leer a la gente, pero yo te conozco tan bien como tú.

- Lo sé Iwa-chan, lo sé… ¿Listo?

-Piedra…

- Papel…

- ¡O tijera!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

- ¿Te estas divirtiendo?

- N-no…- el atacante lateral tuvo que morderse los labios para no dejar que nada saliera de su boca, pero no resistiría mucho más tiempo – no puedo…

- ¿Podrías al menos dejar de tomarme fotos?

- I-imposible – dijo con voz entrecortada para finalmente estallar en carcajadas - ¿q-qué me dices de hacer una linda pose para la cámara? – pidió tomando una de todas formas.

- Me las pagarás Iwa-chan, aunque sea lo último que haga – ladeó la cabeza e hizo el signo de paz con ambas manos.

- Gané limpiamente, bebé llorón –afirmó sonriendo y prosiguiendo con su labor de fotógrafo – y no te olvides que todo esto fue idea tuya ¿una sonrisa?

Tooru le dedicó una gélida mirada para luego enseñarle la lengua de manera despectiva e infantil, a lo que Iwaizumi solo pudo seguir riendo, definitivamente esto había valido la pena el riesgo de haber apostado contra el castaño, ya que verlo como toda una princesa sobre un corcel blanco y saludando a la gente como diva, no tenía precio en esta vida ni en la próxima.

En un principio, su mente planificaba alguna macabra manera de vengarse del moreno, pero al verlo reír tan viva y honestamente (aunque fuera a costa de la poca dignidad que le quedaba tras vestirse de chica el día anterior), lo llevaron a sonreír con sinceridad y a continuar disfrutando y divirtiéndose junto a él, cosa que hace mucho que no hacía y definitivamente extrañaba con todo su ser.

* * *

><p>Siento que cada vez está más lleno de feels, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer XD<br>Espero que hayan disfrutado la primera parte de esta cita, y me comprometo a que la siguiente parte estará lista... pronto, mucho menos de lo que me demore en actualizar ahora, y si la Uni no me sigue consumiendo viva TwT

Gracias por leer y también por sus lindos comentarios que como siempre son mas que bienvenidos y agradecidos ^^  
>Hasta la próxima<p>

bye bye


End file.
